goetterkinderinausbildungfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Anwesen Portland
=Anwesen Portland= Hintergrund Obwohl die Gruppe das Anwesen der Voodooqueen in Estelle, südlich von New Orleans, gerne als eine Art Basis behalten hätte, verkaufte Gloria es schließlich mehr oder weniger im Alleingang. Aber anstatt das Geld wie ursprünglich geplant für eine Reisekasse zu verwenden oder gar aufzuteilen, hörte sie sich nach Möglichkeiten um, wirklich einen Rückzugsort zu schaffen. Dabei ignorierte sie Sofias Vorschlag geflissentlich, eine Farm in Tansania zu kaufen, und auch Xins Vorschlag, in die tiefste Wildnis Alaskas zu ziehen hatte keinen Reiz. Nachdem sie sich mehrere Objekte im Raum Boston und Los Angeles angesehen hatte und auch einem Baugrundstück in der Nähe von Dever nicht abgeneigt gewesen war, flatterte ein unschlagbares Angebot aus Portland, Oregon, auf ihren Schreibtisch. Die Villa war riesig, lag direkt an einem Fluss, war unweit der Stadt und es blieb genug über, dass die Villa sich auf die nächsten Jahre selbst unterhalten konnte. Anwesen Auf etwas mehr als 2 1/2 Hekta Land liegt das Anwesen direkt am Willamette River. Neben dem Anlegesteg, einem Pool mit Wasserfall und Rutsche und einem Basketballcourt bleibt genug Platz, um Sofias Container direkt an die Auffahrt zu stellen. Die Garagen bieten Platz für bis zu 6 Fahrzeuge. Neben sechs Schlafzimmern nebst Ankleiden, zwei Gästezimmern und 8 Bädern verfügt das 1200m² große Haus unter anderem über zwei Speisezimmer, zwei Wohnzimmern, einen Salon, ein Heimkino, eine Bibliothek, einen Weinkeller, ein Billardzimmer und einen Fitnessraum. Glorias Zimmer Gloria hat sich im Master Bedroom breit gemacht. An den geweißten Wänden um den Kamin herum hat sie die Fotos aus ihrem alten Haus, Erinnerungsstücke vieler Reisen, arrangiert. Vor den bodentiefen Fenstern hängen schwere Segeltuchvorhänge. Mittem im Raum steht ein Enignum Himmelbett, vor den Fenstern zwei sandfarbene Ohrensessel und ein kleiner Beistelltisch, auf dem eine geschwungene Jugendstillampe steht. Den schmalen Sekretär aus hellem Holz, zu dem ein passender Hocker gehört, scheint sie nicht zum Arbeiten zu verwenden. Die kristallene Kugel mit dem vergessenen Königreich und ein kunstvoll geschmiedeter Feuersalamander haben dort ihren Platz gefunden. Auf dem Balkon vor ihrem Zimmer steht nur eine Rattanbank mit weißen Polstern, von der aus man über das Flüßchen in die Hügel sehen kann, samt einem passenden Beistelltisch. Da sich Gloria zum Arbeiten das Studierzimmer herausgesucht hat, sind ihre eigenen Räumlichkeiten meist präsentabel. Sofias Zimmer Sofias Zimmer ist spartanisch eingerichtet. neben einem großen Bett samt Nachttisch, findet man nur noch einen penibel aufgeräumten Schreibtisch und ein großes Bücherregal, welches voll ist mit verschiedenen wissenschaftlichen Schriften aus den Bereichen Biologie, Medizin, Archäologie und Geschichte. Auf ihrem Nachttisch liegt momentan eine Ausgabe von "Henry Gray’s Anatomy of the Human Body" und in der Schublade, versteckt unter einigen wissenschaftlichen Fachzeitschriften, ein Bild von einem bekannten und verschollenen Motorcrossstar. Xins Zimmer Das Zentrum des Zimmers bildet die vom Boden nur leicht erhöhte Schlafstelle mit ihren 2x2 Metern. Daneben befinden sich 2 kleine Schränkchen worauf, neben Lampen, auch ein Wecker steht. Die Wände sind verziert mit Landschaftsbildern eines alten chinesischen Tales, außer eine Wand, die zur Verwendung eines Beamers frei gelassen wurde. Der Laptop der den Beamer steuert ist in einem der kleinen Schränkchen neben der Schlafstelle. Dort sind auch Kopien von Xins Zeichnungen drauf, damit er sie auch an die Wand projezieren kann. Dazu kommt ein richtig gutes Sound-System für einen guten Klang, wenn er Musik hören möchte. In einer Ecke steht ein kleines Himmelbetchen für Jadeauge. Je nach Wetter findet man entweder im Zimmer oder davor einen Schaukelstuhl. In einem Vitrinen-Schrank befinden sich Erinnerungsstücke . Wie eine Schneeflocke die nicht schmilz oder eine Metallfigur die den Kampf von Xin gegen einen Feuerriesen zeigt. Container im Garten Der Container ist ein vollausgestattetes und transportables Labor, dass Sofia von der NaPia gestellt bekommen hat. Er kann vorzugsweise mit dem Hubschrauber oder per LKW an seinen Einsatzort gebracht werden. In Vollmondnächten findet man dort Josh. Studierzimmer Das ehemalige Arbeitszimmer des Anwesens wurde in ein Studierzimmer umfunktioniert: Eine lange Regalwand ist mit den ersten Büchern bestückt, darunter Standard-Werke der Englischen Literatur - Shakespear, Joyce, Fitzgerald - sowie ein echtes Voodoo Buch, wartet aber darauf, weiter gefüllt zu werden. Zwei Sessel direkt vor dem Kamin laden zum Lesen ein. Zwei Schreibtische stehen sich an den Fenstern direkt gegenüber. Auf einem davon hat sich Gloria ausgebreitet: Er quillt über vor Magazinen und Zeitungen; nur mit Mühe findet der Laptop einen freien Platz. Als Besonderheit hängt über dem Kamin eine Blaupause von einem Panzer mit gigantischen Ausmaßen, die angeblich von Hephaistos stammt (zumindest steht sein Name in altgriechisch auf der Blaupause). Besonderheiten des Hauses Wachmannschaft Das Anwesen wird von einem riesigen Mastiff, ein Geschenk Lughs, und zwei Terrakottakriegern, ein Geschenk Sun Wukongs, bewacht. Salzwasserpool Ein Teil des Pools ist mittlerweile ein Salzwasserbecken. Poseidon hat es Diane und somit der Hausgemeinschaft geschenkt. Der Pool ermöglicht es, in einem beliebigen Küstenabschnitt der Welt zu tauchen. Wenn man sich gut genug auf diesen Abschnitt konzentriert (d. h. Legendenpunkte ausgibt), ist man beim Auftauchen tatsächlich an dem gewünschten Küstenabschnitt. Laut Poseidon könnte man auch lernen, wie man von einem beliebigen Meer wieder zurück in den Pool käme. Toths Bücherregal Thoth hat seinem Sohn ein uraltes Bücherregal geschenkt. Sein klappriges Aussehen macht es damit wieder wett, dass es ein Quell des Wissens ist, was bei diesem Gott nicht anders zu erwarten war. Wenn man sich sehr konzentriert und dem Regal mitteilt, was man wissen möchte (und einen Punkt Legende ausgibt), so erscheinen Bücher zum gewünschten Thema auf den Regalbrettern. Für das Regal wurde extra das Kindertheaterzimmer in einen eigenen Lese- und Arbeitsraum umgestaltet. Bilder Villa1.jpg Villa2.jpg Villa3.jpg Villa4.jpg Villa5.jpg Villa6.jpg Villa7.jpg Villa8.jpg Villa9.jpg Villa10.jpg Kategorie:Ort Kategorie:Tales of Glory